


When all else FAILS

by castingpearls



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castingpearls/pseuds/castingpearls
Summary: This Story is about Nyanko sensei temporarily turning human, and what happens!





	1. Chapter 1

Natsume's POV~   
It was a normal day, like any other really... well the word normal doesn't quite fit. My life is pretty strange...so it was normal for me I guess???   
well, it started out with waking up to the sun bleeding threw my curtains. Suffocating under the weight of Nyanko Sensei.... really a very natural way of waking up.   
I shoved him of my chest before sitting up right.  
"Nyanko Sensei! I thought I told you not to sleep on top of me!!!" I said. "I can't breath like that!"   
"but if you die by suffocation then I would finally get the book!" He retorted back.   
I ignored his comment and got dressed into my school uniform. Nyanko Sensei followed me out of my room and joined me for breakfast in silence.   
Really, it was pretty normal. attacked by a yokai on the way to school. had an out of body experience... got school five minutes late, but that wasn't to terrible.   
it was what happened after school that was the shocker!   
We were walking home together, arguing about whether or not to buy pork buns on the way back.   
A cold breeze drifted in and a yokai stood before us. She looked extremely different from other yokai I have seen before.   
She wore a pink loli dress, and had her blond hair in pig tails. Antlers arose from her head...  
"Who are you!?" I said.   
the yokai grinned.   
"I am the one to bless your life, but also cursed it!" She said.   
She waved a wand that I didn't notice before at Nyanko Sensei.   
She vanished.  
and as I looked at Nyanko Sensei to see if he was okay, my eyes widened. He was turned into a human.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume's POV~ Nyanko Sensei was a human...I couldn't sense any yokai readings from him. White hair cascaded down past his shoulders. Yellow eyes stared back at me with shock. "I don't feel it anymore!" Nyanko Sensei said. "where's my power???" all I could do is drop my jaw in shock. staring at him. "well at least your not naked..." I said. I knew it was stupid thing to say, but he was clothed. unlike the classic stereotype of when your transformed, you are usually naked. "NOT HELPFUL!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!!!!" He yelled. "STUPID YOKAI BITCH!!!!!" I haven't ever seen Nyanko Sensei this angry before, yeah we fought a lot. but it was more playful. I wondered at that point of time what would have happened if that loli yokai appeared again. backing of a little, I noticed a note upon the ground.

_dear Madara and Natsume,_

_Liked my prank? Don't worry, Madara will turn back to normal after a few months. but in the mean time, have fun defending yourself against the yokai!_

_sincerely,_

_Hana_

_P.S There is nothing you can do to turn him back immediately!  
_

I read it out loud to Nyanko Sensei.

"this Hana yokai must be strong to do something like that..." I muttered to myself.

Nyanko Sensei demanded to read it again to himself.

He sighed.

"she obliviously wants something... we have to just wait." he said after what it felt like he had read it for the 19th time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume POV~

We were silent on the back home. very silent indeed... we agreed to a story to use on my aunt and uncle.

We headed inside.

"Um, Aunt Touko...This is my friend....Madara. He doesn't have a place to stay at the moment. so I was wondering if he could stay...um with us for a bit." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah sure! I'm Touko" She answered. "it would be lovely to have a guest over!"

She shook Nyanko Sensei's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." he said.

We head up the stairs afterwards. I waved at Touko signaling a 'thank you,'

Looking more closely at Nyanko Sensei, he appeared to be around his twenties. He was also very handsome...

I felt like I was blushing and of course Nyanko Sensei, being his usual normal self noticed.

"hey~ Checking me out?" He teased.

"No of course not!" I said swiftly back. blushing even more...

"heh, whatever..."

This was defiantly going to be a long month.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am a multi shipper, and if you don't know what that means. it's basically i ship everyone and anyone together! so this was an idea for a fan fic of this ship! this was made on a whim so please don't judge me! also sense I am a multi shipper, I will most likely post stuff from this series that is not the same ship!   
> also I don't own any of the characters or story. the original work was made by Yuki Midorikawa. Follow her stuff, she is amazing author and artist!


End file.
